Edward's Sexcapades
by loganxdaniel
Summary: While unpacking, Edward is initiated into a new game by Emmett and Jasper. The game includes a hit-list, wild sex, and school. What ensues is a wild journey as each guy tries to win 'the game.' Rated M for explicit malexmale sex and language. Review!


Chapter 1: The Rules

I had just moved to Forks, Washington, and I already was bored. I sat alone in my room, surrounded by cardboard boxes that held my things. I walked over slowly to the box labeled "Edward's Books" and tugged it open. The smell of paper filled my nostrils, something I had learned to love of the past years. Being a vampire does have some benefits, one of those being to have enough time to read "A Tale of Two Cities" five times through.

"It was the best of times; it was the worst of times." I smiled to myself, picking up the old ratty copy of the book I had quoted, "A classic."

I began to big through the box, setting each book onto a piling stack of books to the side.

"Edward! How's the room coming along?" Carlisle's voice echoed from downstairs.

"Fine! Just going through some literature." I replied back.

"Jasper? Emmett?"

"Fine!" Two voices shouted out from the end of the hall in unison.

"If you need any help at all – just ask. Esme and I are still unpacking the kitchen items." Carlisle shouted out, ending with his shoes clicking away on hard wood flooring.

I quickly got back to unpacking – a chore that I've done a lot in my life. You see, our family is different from other vampires – we're "vegetarians", at least that is how I see it. We only feed on animals, a trick that some vampires do in order to nullify the cravings of human blood. We move every five or so years – the point when other's start to notice our aging – or our lack thereof. Two sets of pattering feet sounded off outside my door, sending me upright.

"Knock, knock." A strong masculine spoke, obviously Emmett.

"C'mon in, Emmett." I said towards the door, leaning back down to the box of books.

"What's up?" Emmett smiled, opening the door and then falling backwards onto my bed.

"Unpacking? Something that you should probably be doing as well, Emmett."

"Edward." A shy and timid voice spoke at the doorway – Jasper, of course.

"Come on in, Jasper." I said with a grin.

Jasper calmly and briskly walked over the bed, sitting right next to Emmett.

"So… Edward. I think it's time." Emmett grinned.

"Time for what?" I asked.

"The game." Jasper declared with a wicked grin.

"A game? What kinda game?" I asked, sending me upright with confusion across my face.

"Well you have to agree to play it first, it's a Cullen tradition." Emmett stated, pulling out a small piece of paper out of his back pocket.

"I'm not agreeing to anything before you tell me what it is, Emmett. Wait, a Cullen tradition? Why don't I know about it?" I asked.

"Because you're the youngest of the family, Edward. Your now of vamparic age to start." Emmett explained, "Jasper just joined last school we attended back in Alaska."

"It's true." Jasper smiled.

"And if I decline?" I asked.

"Then you'll be missing out on a male vampire tradition. A great one, I might add." Emmett replied.

"Just say you'll agree to play, Edward." Jasper said.

"Fine, whatever. I agree to play."

Emmett smiled and handed me the paper. The paper had, "The Cullen Hit List" written across the top.

"What is this? A hit list?" I laughed.

"Let me explain. Vampire craving is not only of human blood, but of the hunt for humans. The rules are simple, in the new school you must find each of the specified types of people on the list, seduce, and well… "fuck" them."

"What?" I said shocked.

"Trust me, Edward. It will suppress the urges you are having." Jasper said, "I know it suppressed mine."

"So… I have to find and sleep with…" I started as I opened the folded piece of paper, "One of following: one member of the football team, one art student, two teachers, and a janitor. Are you serious?"

"Yep, and read the bottom now."

"Once you have slept with each of listed above targets," I continued, reading the paper, "You must seduce and sleep with the school's principle. The first to do so is the winner."

"Sound's fun right?" Emmett laughed.

"Um… not really."

"That's what I thought also, Edward – but it really is addicting. You get a real sense of being a predator as you play." Jasper smiled.

"So, you guys start this 'game' at every new school."

"Yep." Emmett nodded.

"And only the males of the Cullen family know of this game?" I asked.

"Many 'vegetarian' vampire families play it – and if in the same zone, we compete against one another."

"So if I agree to play this game, will you two leave me alone?" I laughed.

"Knock, knock." Carlisle smiled as he walked in the room.

"Hey, Carlisle – we just initiated Edward." Jasper smiled.

"Oh, good ol' 'Cullen Hit List'?" Carlisle smiled.

Emmett and Jasper nodded, then all looked towards Edward.

"Oh, there is one thing we haven't explained." Emmett said, "And it's rather important. The targets must be… male."

"What?" I lashed out.

"Edward, you have to follow the rules."

"So I have to go around fucking random guys?" I asked, confused but intrigued by the idea.

"I know it sounds weird, Edward," Carlisle started, "But when you are hunting, and later seducing the male targets, you get more of a rush and outlet to the animalistic rage that is bottled up. You wouldn't get the same feeling from female targets."

The three other guys left the room, leaving me with the pile of books. I was shocked. What did I get myself into? One this was for sure, this would be one interesting school year.

Author's Note: Please Please Please Review! Once I get a bit of reviews I release the next chapter.


End file.
